Kimigetsu Hōzuki
Asuna Kurama (明蔵馬, Asuna Kurama) more commonly known by her alias Hecate (ヘカテ, Hekate), is one of the twelve Conquerors of the organization SAISEI. Born in to a Jashin Cult in the Land of Demons, was brought into a world of pain and bloodshed. Asuna does not know her parents, but she is said to be related to the Kurama Clan due to the fact she possesses its rare Kekkei Genkai. Similar to jinchuriki, Asuna was shunned by her community, often called a freak because she was different. During her first day at the she drew the death of the entire Academy including the adult, what is known today as the The Untold Massacre. Being deemed a threat in an unstable land, Asuna was given to a wizard to relieve her of her curse. Though this man looked like a wizard, was none other than the Immortal Dr. Kairo. Hearing of the power that the young girl possessed Kairo took the girl under his wing and began to experiment on her. Truly astonished by the young girl's capabilities, Kairo top priority was her for the longest while. Trying several ways to keep the "inner beast" at bay, Asuna did not have much of a childhood. Not developing any social skills, the one thing that answered her desperate call for conversation was her God, Jashin. After Kairo noticed these constant conversations between her and her "god", he began to connect the dots. Realizing she was only calm when she was either drawing or practicing her religion, Kairo realized that she can truly master the techniques by becoming "God's Mouthpiece". By learning the ways of Jashin, she began to slowly master her Kekkei Genkai. As Asuna grew older and was still "talking to Jashin", Kairo began to question what was truly inside of her. The two eventually came across the shinobi known as the Spirit Walker. He would eventually uncover the true secrets inside Asuna. The being known as Jashin shares one body with the Asuna. Unlike the transmigrants of Asura and Indra, Asura can speak to Jashin, and use him as a spiritual guide. After mastering dozens of Curse Techniques, she would be create a new fighting style known as the Jashin Arts and would eventually be globally known as the Reincarnation of Jashin (再生のジャシン; Saisei no Jashin). History Centuries before there was Asuna, there was a powerful Samurai who fought in dozens of wars known as Jashin. Born in a land that is currently known as the Land of Iron, this red-haired boy, was not part of a prestigious clan or family, but a poor unstable household, that was losing life after life one by one. Brothers, sisters, and even parent would die because of this never ending cycle. Being the oldest of his sibling Jashin was forced to take on a role that he was not prepared for, leading to certain failure. This failure, would lead to Jashin's understandable state of depression, like many others who wished nothing more but to perish with the rest of their family, Jashin wanted to leave the world hoping that there was something more after death. After seeing his youngest sister die right in front of him, his wish would be granted, believing that he had lost his soul and was nothing more than a corpse carried by a single goal to avenge the deaths of his family. With no specific person to blame it on, Jashin blamed it on humanity, believing that the entire species is responsible. And after killing his first person, he believed to be more alive. Beyond this point, he would soon gain the name "Jashin the Red Samurai" not only because of his hair but because of the never ending blood he spilt. Though what he was doing nothing more than pure and total revenge, people believed that he was the savior to stop this never ending war. Even with his psychotic methods people began to follow the killer, praising and even praying to him, calling him Jashin the Savior. This title would soon be shared with another, a not a samurai, but a goddess known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Eating the fruit of the forbidden tree, she would use her "magic" to end wars. Soon after, the samurai would meet this Princess, with negative intentions. But once he laid eyes upon the the Rabbit Goddess, it was as if he regained his soul, a sensation that he has never felt. With Kaguya he felt safe, feeling no need to kill. The two would get married, and eventually spend time in the bedroom, which was where he tasted the power of chakra for the first time. (She unknowingly, transferred a small amount of chakra into him, though it was not enough to build a chakra network.) The two would eventually have kids, Hagoromo and Hamura. A time of peace appeared, wars were ending, people did not have to see their kids dying, it was a time that did not last long enough. Unlike Jashin who was not able to maintain the chakra inside his body, his sons were born with this mysterious power. Kaguya began to grow jealous of her boys, causing tension in the family. Jashin being the only one without chakra, had little voice in the discussion, being inferior to both his wife and kids. Once again he was alone, forced to watch as his wife transformed into a beast as their kids revolted against her. Jashin would then realize that even his family is corrupt. AFter the sealing of his wife, the blood thirsty Jashin would return to the world. But this time, he was wiser, no longer just using brute force but strategy. Realizing that chakra was needed, he convinced his sons to create the concept of Ninshū, tricking them into believing that the chakra could be used to connect others. Jashin would be the first to acquire the unique power of chakra; more than most because both sons transferred their chakra inside to him and for a longer period. He would use his chakra to create enhanced skills known as the Jashin Arts, derivative of the Curse Techniques. Jashin would part ways with his children and resume his never ending thoughtless killing. After using these powers on his prey, old timers began to tell their kids that Jashin was a God who had returned to remove of the wicked. He would eventually be tracked down be his two sons and killed, believing that their would continue to spread the wrong message about chakra, before he died he imposed his will on young boy. This boy would obtain unique skills and teach the lessons of Jashin, telling the world that all people who do not follow Jashin are traitors and deserve nothing but death. Personality Appearance "She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her black skin was completely flawless. I doubt she used face masks or expensive products, that really wasn't her m.o. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, not worrying about anything, carefree. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season." Shenron's first impression on Asuna. Shenron often compares her to a goddess, having the perfect body size at 167.64 cm and 49.8 kg. She shape was if god took his time to sculpt it himself. Having her bumps be not to big or small but just right. Though she does not smile often, when she does, its as if you are walking into the gates of heaven. Cute, Adorable, breathtaking, stunning, perfect, these are all adjectives that described Asuna as a child. Even before she began her lust for blood, she was already the talk of the town. People would visit her parent just to get a glimpse of this gift from god. So much talk was generated that the Raikage even visited their home, telling the parent they had been blessed. Several months later they would not be saying the same thing. They said that this un-human like appearance came with a curse, an un-human like curse. She would eventually be left to care for herself. Not grooming properly her hair was always a mess, she had dirt on her skin and rarely ever wore actual clothes. Even with this she was still the cutest girl to live in the Land of Lightning. If there is one trait that one remembers Asuna by despite her goddess amazonian like body is her odd colored white hair. Even in this odd shinobi world only two clans are known for their white hair, the Kaguya and the Otsutsuki, she is neither of the two making her completely different. Her white hair, is often compared to pure white snow. Even though hair color and Kekkei Genkai have nothing to do with each people would believe that should would the the Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release because of it. She is often called the White-Haired Maiden as well as the Snow White. According to Shenron her white skin compliments her dark skin quite well. Another defining trait is the marks on her forehead and below her eyes. They are often confused with with Yin Seal and the inuzuka markings but in reality have nothing to do with either of them. It is actually one unique seal known as the Animal Soul which has an upside down triangle on her forehead and lines below her eyes, all of it being dark blue. As she grew older and began to grow bigger lumps, She began to realize She was no longer but sexy. So she decided to wear clothes that showed more skin. She changed her skirt and flexible shirt to a fancy dress, giving her a more royal look. This dress was purple, with an opening all the way to her belly button, the showed the side of her boobs but not revealing the part known as the nipple. With her purple dress she wears a black cape, with shoulder sleeves that have yellow triangles with it. Trying to match with her cape and dress, Asuna's gloves had yellow triangles on it as well, but it was not black but purple. She wears two bracelets that are silver and one necklace the was black and had silver borders. She also wears black shoes that are purple on the inside. Asuna has many different appearance outside of her main appearance. In battle, when she is using her Jashin Arts, she takes on a more demonic look. Her skin becomes paler, so pale that she is considered white in this state. She is no longer considered a goddess in any of the three jashin states but a demon, one who can scare people with a simple stare. This transformation reveals her inner self, what people call the true Asuna, the demon. Shenron says that her inner demon appearance because it reveals her dark side, even though she is white. Abilities The Beautiful Demon, Manipulator of Fear, Goddess of Sorcery, Seeker of Blood, these are all titles Asuna has earned throughout her life. She is recognized as the strongest member to ever hail from the Kurama Clan and one of the the strongest kunoichi to ever set foot in the shinobi world. Even as a young girl her strength was feared not praised because of her desire to kill other humans with no remorse. As she grew older she gained the title of Missing-nin and found herself in every Bingo Book as an S-rank criminal. Asuna is so well known that the name on its own gives others the chills. Her powers have been able to keep up with Kage level shinobi such as Masayoshi, Yamamoto, and Takeo and learn techniques that few know. Her ability to discover what people fear most is what truly makes her dangerous, then using her clan's Kekkei Genkai to make it so. Her curse seals are strong enough to pose a threat to the God of Fūinjutsu Shenron Uzumaki. Her power is described as pure hell, if She ever possessed the dojutsu of the Uchiha, she'd be almost unstoppable. Chakra Prowers and Control (More Coming) Physical Attributes Immortality Taijutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu Ink Techniques Jashin Arts Curse Techniques Lost Techniques Nenmu Transformation Genjutsu Master Manipulator Other Skills Tools and Weapons Quotes * Trivia * "Asuna" is japanese for "clear, pure" (明) * Asuna's name comes from the hit anime series Sword Art Online * Images of Asuna are from the series anime series Oh my Goddess: Urd * Asuna was the first Reincarnation or Transmigrant of Jashin to ever appear on the Wikia. * Asuna was suppose to be a male originally but after some thought Kami decided the character would make for a great female and an awesome wife for Shenron. * Asuna is the user's strongest and favorite female character on the site. * Asuna has the potential to be the strongest genjutsu user on the site. * Asuna was created June 12th 2015. * According to the databook(s): ** Asuna's hobby(s) is killing and collecting souls. ** Asuna wishes to fight Sayuri Uchiha, Senjō, Kirei Yuri, Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki and Samiya